


Lost Like A Bell That's Tipping Over

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breast Growth, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Lactation, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Corrin discovers an old spellbook and a ritual to give himself and two people 'true happiness'. He chooses his sisters Camilla and Elise for such a boon, not realizing that he's tapped into spell to turn the girls into submissive cowgirls waiting on his every word. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Elise/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 34





	Lost Like A Bell That's Tipping Over

"I'm so glad you chose us for this!" Elise said, happily lending her magical talents to preparing the ritual. "I love you so much, big brother."

"You're so sweet," Camilla greed, unable to stop hugging Corrin in between bursts of tending to the ritual. She weas so proud of her brother and how heh ad chosen to single them out to be the ones to help.

A dusty, forgotten old book in the very back of the castle library had caught Corrin's eye. He didn't know why, but he was eager to find out, rifling trough it and discovering a ritual that claimed to grant 'true happiness and pleasure', to the assigned 'master' of the ritual, and two people of their choosing. He naturally enlisted Camilla and Elise to be the ones to go with him. The affection and devotion were there, a clear gesture of love that had them both warmed over and happily praising him. They were happy to help him set up with ritual given that fact, warmed over and fawning over him with a delight that had Corrin feeling loved, and he felt he could finally repay that love in turn in a drastic way.

Setting up the ritual was simple enough. Corrin was amazed that true happiness could be so easy to find. When things were all done, he set the girls to stand before him, each holding a candle as he in turn held the book open in his hands, repeating the ancient incantations on the page. All was quiet outside of his chanting, the princesses standing in patient silence and listening to him, waiting for the happiness to sweep across them. But instead, they only heard the words, only felt the calm and the lack of action. Nobody reacted or moved, waiting for what was to come.

When the surprise did finally come crashing down, it was with a weight and an intensity that left everybody suddenly accurately aware of everything happening. Corrin all but dropped the book as his mind suddenly snapped into a completely different state, an altered perception where his eyes fell with narrowing interest upon the girls standing before him. Similarly, the candles went out, and the girls dropped them, eyes going blank and a single noise slowly emerging from their mouths in perfect synch.

They mooed.

Camilla's head rolled back, while Elise pitched forward onto the floor. Both girls could feel the shifts and the changes hitting their body. Their human ears shifted in firm and grew outward, big, white-furred ears with black spots on them. Horns pushing out from their heads just above those ears added to the bovine look, while the smalls of their backs grew out long, swishy tails, forcing them to scramble and tug at their clothes to free the newly grown appendages that strained for freedom.

Elise had even more reason to strip her clothes off, as not only did she have a tail growing, but her breasts were growing outward, developing at a rapid rate and weighing her petite frame down. The virtually flat-chested princess wore a dress tailored to her body, but now she was frantically scrambling to get out of it before it tore open or proved too stiff and terrifying a prison to live in. She was caught in an utterly baffling position here, struggling to tug it off. All the while, she mooed, head thrown back, not caring at all about the fact her tits were growing out to the size of her older sister's, but instead concerned about how her dress couldn't contain them.

"Camilla, strip too," he told her, stepping forward, his hands going for his pants. He didn't fret over the way his sisters turned into gasping cow girls, nor the way that Elise's tits grew so rapidly. Instead, he fished his cock out, his shaft growing not only in hardness, but in size period, escalating and swelling to a longer, thicker size more befitting the master bull who could tame these busty cow girls.

"Yes, master," Camilla whined. She understood perfectly. They all did. The altered mental states the ritual demanded from them were powerful and imposed their order immediately. It was simple: Corrin was the bull. The master. The dominant owner of these two breeding cows, whose breasts swelled and rapidly produced milk, a rapid expression of every dizzy bit of wrongness soon to consume them. They were devoted to their bull. Devoted cows who knew their place as lovers and fucktoys. Camilla undressed, and as she groped her naturally ample chest, milk dripped from her overly full nipples. Even if she didn't gain much size, they swelled and filled, gaining a bit more plumpness still.

Elise got her dress off, whining and fumbling wildly about at her chest. She'd gone from little A-cups to the indecently plump kinds of tits she'd always looked jealousy at. Now she had them too, her tiny frame bulging out with these oversized tits that looked absurd on her body, but not mor than the cow ears and horns did. "I'm happier already, master!" she gasped, throwing herself forward and wrapping her lips around Corrin's cock. She was driven to serve, to submit, and immediately, she embraced her needs to give in, caring only about the chance to abandon reason. Sucking his freshly grown-bigger cock was all that she needed, all she could possibly express a desire for, and without hesitation, she started in hard, slurping it down and paying ample praise to his shaft.

Camilla mooed as she crawled forward. "I want to share master's cock with you," she whined, fumbling forward in impatient scrambles to try and seek out her chance to indulge with him. she was forward, needy, burning with a desperate spark of something much too ferocious to help. Elise sucked his cock down, btu Corrin’s newly endowed shaft still had so much to be worshiped, and Camilla was able to find plenty of space to work in, licking his shaft and paying praise to his cock with the utmost devotion and adoration. "Does this feel good, master?"

"It feels great," Corrin groaned. "My cows know to share my cock, don't they? You have to be good girls and get along, or else you don't get any cock."

The words formed a potent shame motivator for Elise, who drew back, gasping for air and conceding the cockhead to Camilla a moment. "We're good cows, master," she promised, drool dripping from her chin as she pushed forward to lick further along his shaft, sweeping up around the places where Camilla had been and trying to handle all of these growing, fitful desires. Elise's mind was completely fixated on sex and on Corrin’s cock, caring about nothing else now in her pursuit of all the pleasures and hungers she needed to indulge in, her cravings growing more tempestuous and ferocious with each push forward.

Both girls had no thoughts left in their heads but a need for cock. Bimbofied cow girls with big, milk-dripping tits who needed to be dominated by Corrin. That was all they were now, but that was what they wanted, what would make them happiest. Their praise and adoration for his cock pampered him all over, mouths obediently servicing Corrin with care only for the chance to fall deeper into this ecstasy and bring him greater, more overbearing happiness. Such was the nature of the spell: they weren't going to find whatever happiness it was that they wanted to experience, but instead, they were changed to assume roles that they became happy to fulfill, and this desperate, shivering passion overwhelmed all reason to push them deeper into this complete mess of hunger and ferocity.

"Good girls," Corrin said, voice rumbling as his greed escalated and the swell of potent desire pushed him harder, made him crave the opportunity and the desire driving him mad. He wanted power, wanted control. He would get it, holding tightly to them and urging them deeper. Their mouths worked in sloppy back and forth treatments, the sisters taking turn sucking down his meaty cock. Camilla was more capable of taking him down, but Elise stubbornly shoved forward anyway, trying her best to lose herself to all the pleasures and greedy spirals of heat taking her further and further away.

Working in tandem to satisfy Corrin and to bring him into pleasures much too desperate to resist, the girls were committed, forward, doing everything they could to embrace these opportunities and find themselves in a position where their desires outweighed any and all sense. Their minds were set now on this task, focused only on bringing Corrin the pleasure he deserved. Unhesitating and unafraid, they worked to lavish his cock, licking it all over in reckless explorations of their deepest passions, of desires leaving no sense or time or control. They were committed fully to this, servicing and praising Corrin's shaft without any fear or concern for what they were up to. The pleasure was bright and it was bold, inducing a degree of passion that they savoured, seeking more of as each push forward brought on messier spikes of desire, of throbbing passion pushing them forward.

Corrin took his rightful place over them, dominant with few gestures or words. His needs were met because they deserved to be met, because the duty of horny cows like them was to praise him. "Will you drink from my breasts while you fuck me, master?" Camilla whined, grabbing her chest, groping herself and squeezing out a few spurts of milk. "They're so heavy. I need you to milk them."

"Milk mine too, milk mine too!" Elise was peppy and vocal, staring up at him with wide eyes before shoving down to throat his cock, pushing through her struggles and the gagging noises she made, stubbornly insistent on keeping up the pace. She was determined to make the most of this, but the cost that grew steeper and strange by the second came with a whole lot more passion and fever than she was prepared for. It didn't matter. She forced herself down his cock and struggled all over his shaft before drawing back with a wild gasp of, "Am I a good cow fucktoy for you, master?"

"You're a great one," he told her, patting her head and drawing sweet noises from her, her tail swishing back and forth as she received the praise.

Another turn for Camilla down his cock, another reckless expression of all her most frantic and desperate of desires. She was determined, forward, trying her best to juggle all of these things and fumbling about in wild panic through what she was eager to give him, satisfying every dizzy desire within her through a state of absolute fucking desperation. There was little sense to any of this, btu she remained determined, forward, trying her best to keep up with these things and falling further and further away. Camilla did her part, though, moaning through this brutality and surrendering orally to his dominance.

The groan of utter satisfaction Corrin let out as he came was a loud one. "I love my two bimbo cows," he said, hand seizing his cock as he let loose his load all over their faces. Big, dumb expressions of joy across both of their faces became splattered spunk, and their lustful moos only expressed a deepening need to keep falling deeper, shaky and hopeless and loving every wild second of giving up like this. They were inconsolable messes desperately calling out for him, licking the cum off their lips and opening wide to try and catch some of the splatter, careless and hopeless and full of complete fucking desperation. There was nothing better, nothing more exciting than this singular moment of pure joy.

The sight of the girls dripping with cum was nice. Even nicer was setting his eyes onto Elise, onto the petite blonde with massive tits slowly dripping with milk, and he decided to be abrupt in his desire to grab her. 'I think it's time we get some calves," he said, seizing hold of her and lifting her up, finding newfound strength even if his own 'bull' traits were more subtle than the open, blatant cow transformations that the girls had undergone. He held her up in the air, shifting about and nudging her into position before slamming her hard down onto his cock, impaling her with a firm stroke of his massive bull cock into her snug twat.

"Master!" Elise shrieked, head rolling back as the harsh, powerful thrusts very immediately began to take her by storm. She was powerless against the frustration and pressure that built up inside of her. Her inexperienced body struggled to handle the girthy shaft filling her up, but she was prepared, giving up to it anyway, a shivering mess who gasped out in delight, clinging to him. "Moo! Master, your cock belongs inside of my pussy! Don’t I feel good? Isn't my slutty cow body perfect for your pleasure?" The 'normal' Elise would never say such a thing, but it didn't matter. This was Elise now. A vulgar, ready, submissive mess, still peppy and bright and eager, but her noise became a lurid mess of pure fucking surrender.

Corrin used the elevated position to get at the shorter girl's breasts, lips wrapping around one of her nipples and sucking with the utmost greed and callous desire to pound senseless. Merciless thrusts kept Elise completely powerless and lost in the face of what he wanted, his thrusts driven to push her, to break her down, to keep her falling further. There was nothing but utter want behind his merciless thrusts, pushing her limits without a care for anything but the desire to bring her crashing down to earth with the utmost desire and the most careless treatments. Drinking from her swollen, oversized tits made it all the better, his mouth overfilling with warm breast milk as he drank it all down and completely abandoned sense, throwing all caution to the wind for the sake of losing everything to this mess. He was careless, driven burning brighter under the ecstasy of letting go and showing off to her just what he craved.

Camilla crawled forward, mooing and indulging as she shifted upright, crawling her way up Corrin's body with kisses rising up to his neck. "We're here for you to breed and dominate, master," she moaned, urging him to fuck her harder, hands all over him in adoring, reverent shows of pure satisfaction. Her breasts squished down against his body, but she couldn't wring his attention from sucking on the younger sister's oversized tits, which bounced in his face and provided him with his fill of milk. "Save some room to drink from mine, too."

Corrin's hands dug firmer into Elise’s ass. "I'll make sure to drink from both of you," he promised, bringing a dizzier, more reckless crash of pure excitement into the mess of what he was up to, fucking like an animal and pushing the pleasures further and further along, giving in harder to ecstasies that didn't know how to be contained. These pleasures grew further and messier out of control, a desperate pressure leaving no time for him to slow down. The burning urgency carried his hips harder forward, the rough and noisy pounding bringing on a greater, more chaotic treat, a trip down into dizzy fever and desire that couldn't be stopped.

Elise understood her body's inexperience, but in this mindset of pure servitude and submission, she didn't process it as anything but proof she was made for this, handling Corrin's cock and embracing these drastic spirals of pure surrender. The ecstasy didn’t slow down, pushing her harder and needier into a state of utter surrender, a crash down into the depths of pure fucking ecstasy. She didn't want it to slow down, throwing herself into this dizzy wreckage with less and less patience, pursuing the weirdness and the desperation of coming undone at the seams. This was too much, but its excesses only proved to further cement how good it felt to fall apart, to lose all sense and reason to this escalating mess of clumsy fevers and desires that left no space for thought.

Instead, she came undone at the seams, gasping out in hopeless, shaky ecstasy as her body succumbed. "Moo! Master! Moo! I love your cum!" Her cute noises spun off into utter chaos, a surrender and desperation further pushing her to succumb, falling away from sense and exploring her way into the depths of something that felt like it was only getting stranger the more she let it hit. This was too much to fathom, but every step of this process brought her just a little bit more joy.

Corrin, like any proud, virile bull, had plenty to give. His balls were on overdrive now, ready to supply as much cum as he needed, the same way his cowgirls would keep his thirst forever sated with their milk. That meant the capacity to pump her absolutely full of cum, filling her to the brim and setting her aflame with the dizzy squeals of joy that had Elise breaking own, bucking against him and savouring the dizzy joy and excitement of something as completely lost as could be. Elise was a mess, clinging to him in drunken ecstasy and embracing the pleasures that held her far too tightly, claimed her down to her very core with a desperate lust she couldn't get enough of.

Then, he set her on the ground, eyes staring to Camilla with a hunger and a desire that he was about to unleash on her with the fullest brunt of desire. Camilla knew it, and she was ready.

With a hard fling of his body forward, he drove Camilla to the floor, holding her down and ramming his cock into her, fresh off of fucking Elise, and Camilla let out the shameless moos that waited within her, ecstatic noises of bovine bliss that showed off just how desperate she was to succumb now. She wanted him, wanted everything he could give her and then some, and the chance to fall further into this mess appealed to all the most voracious and desperate pleasures within. "I'm ready to love you, master. Nothing can make me happier. Moo!" Her head rolled back, body bucking against his, and the ecstasy was completely overbearing.

Just like with Elise, Corrin pushed his face into Camilla's massive tits, which weren't too much bigger than normal, but were now overflowing with delicious breast milk he drank from without hesitation. Hard slams down into her drew the most desperate moans from her lips, twisting under the weight of an ecstasy too reckless to control. Elise's small body weas easy to tug around and carry however he wanted. Camilla had much more body, and he used her tall, curvaceous form with primal thrusts bearing down rougher upon her, throwing all sense to the wind for the sake of chaos, for the sake of breaking her down and forcing her into hopeless abandon.

Elise crawled over, still not done with Corrin, pushing her face into his ass and starting to lick at his ass hole while he drilled Camilla. "Master, I want to help," she moaned, mooing her way through the shameless, sloppy rimming he deserved, letting her tongue work with wild indulgence and chaotic greed against him, loving his hole with sloppy fire and passion. No hesitation could hold her back. Innocent, sweet Elise was now a busty, lactating cow girl who wanted to eat Corrin’s ass, and she got her wish, pushing firmer in against him, losing herself to wild sweeps of indulgence and a shaky want that kept her falling further and further into chaos.

The tongue lapping at his ass hole hastened Corrin’s thrusts. He drilled harder and quicker down into Camilla, losing himself happily to pleasures that didn't want to hold back, didn't want to resist very dizzy, reckless throb of pleasure hitting him. He felt like a king, hammering quicker down into the embrace of a pussy begging him for more. Every thrust was a chance to feed the wild, erratic emotions leaving no sense or control in their wake, his desperate, dizzy fevers carrying him further along into ruin. His dominance over Camilla had to be absolute, had to be just as powerful as his dominance over Elise, if not harder, fucking this ripe, more mature cow with all the savage intent he could muster.

The moans and moos that intermingled to form this dizzy expression of complete fucking surrender fed his thrusts ever harder. Corrin was happy to keep this pace, to abandon anything resembling sense for the sake of continuing his brutal indulgence of her body. He felt the overbearing control and desire keep pushing him, savouring every second of erratic desire that brought him closer and closer to breaking her apart completely. Sucking on her tits and feeling up her gorgeous body every which way was his chance to indulge harder, to savour how good every part of her felt, to keep driving harder along with the hopeless desire to lose all sense of reason in the pursuit of this ecstasy. he was ready for it, throwing himself into the desperation and excitement with less and less clear sense of how to help it all.

"I belong to you, master," Camilla moaned, whining in growing fever, holding tightly onto him. "Dominate my holes with your cock however you want to. I'm just a dumb cow fuckdoll who lives to make you happy!" This was the eternal happiness she was given, and in her state, it was the only eternal happiness she could have wanted. The persistent desperation carried her further along, left her certain that this truly was what she needed most and what best would sate her dizzy cravings. Camilla refused to hold back anything, throwing herself deeper into the depravity and the lust of giving up, an exploration of desire taking her down deeper. This was everything to her now, and she was prepared to meet it head-on.

Camilla's pussy clung tightly around Corrin's cock, begging that he keep going, pleading for him to use her harder, and she wasn't afraid of losing everything to this mess. She gave in to the depths of chaos sweeping through her, mooing in the shaky depths of utter ecstasy, a surrender growing more spectacular and more ferocious with each pass of his strong hips. This was his happiness. One busty cow girl nursing him while he pounded her cunt senseless. Another busty cow girl licking his ass. Both of them mooing in desperate, submissive glee for him. Corrin had only the best intentions in giving them happiness, but that was gone now, lost to the overbearing, irreparable depravity of what had taken him by storm. He was ready for it, greedy and callous and happy to keep furthering his demands.

The pulsating, reckless pleasure burning through Camilla had her losing her mound with the noise and the chaos that she expressed, stumbling deeper steadily into pleasures that finally became too much for her to handle when they slammed into her head-on and she succumbed at long last to pure satisfaction. Her moos grew asl oud as they ha yet been as she held onto him tightly, desperate to keep him inside f her when he came, receiving the flood of hot, molten spunk pumping into her hole, filling her up and bringing her the kind of pleasure she needed most. An inconsolable mess of dizzy desires and ecstasies kept Camilla hopeless, lost, happy to fall deep into the quivering joys of letting go, and she was happy to find that such satisfaction was all she received in the dizzy thrills of getting filled up with all his cum.

Corrin let go, pumping Camilla full, grinding back against that tongue seeking indulgence against his ass hole, every hopeless rush of want bringing him perfectly into focus and into a sensation like nothing he could possibly resist. It felt far too good to give in to, burning across his body and leaving him to thrash and heave atop her with absolutely no restraint or sense, grinding away and losing himself fully to this utter chaos. It was a mess of desire, of delight. He felt powerful, hungry, and was ready to groan his way through slowly easing back, admiring how the cum dripped out of his sister, his servant cow.

He was still hard. Elise was quick to fumble her way into position in front of him. Camilla stumbled up to follow, both kissing his stomach and easing him down onto his back. "Let us pleasure you." the moaned. Good, bimbo cow fuckdolls who knew their place. They were happy to give Corrin what he deserved, as he relaxed down onto his back, they brought their chests upon his lap with a very singular and devoted intent.

Their chests pushed against his cock, nipples grinding together as the sisters settled down over him, and though his big cock needed lubrication, they were so completely dripping with milk that everything quickly became just as slick as they needed. Copious amounts of breast milk leaked out, covering his cock and their tits, making it all the swifter and easier to tend to him unison, the girls mooing and clumsily pushing together with needy kisses, meeting with a desperate desire to tend to his cock together.

"I'm such a lucky master, to have such good, well behaved bimbos to put in his barn," he groaned, lying back to watch them tend to him, their ample chests feeling warm and soft around his cock, all that added milk leaving him a wet mess, but all in the best of ways. It didn't matter if some milk went to waste while they gave him titfucks; they were going to be leaking constantly, and what were huge bimbo tits for if not for wrapping around their master's cock? "We really did find true happiness now."

"I've found new appreciation for life as your cow," Camilla mooed.

Elise added, "Your cock makes me happier than anything else in life!"

Cum oozed out of both their well fucked twats as they serviced him, the aftermath of this frustrated, focused pleasures that had them all the more eager to please. He had shown them such joy, and now they wanted to repay that pleasure, lavishing his cock in endless praise and devotion, passions pushing them further along in the name of letting everything go. There was no restraint or sense here, no reason to hold back these frantic lusts that kept them giving up so utterly to the name of pure satisfaction. They were his, prepared to do whatever it took to prove that loyalty and to satisfy his desires. It was almost too good to be true.

But the spell made sure it was. Their minds were set now into this determined passion, breasts working faster along his cock, their sweet bovine noises of ecstasy expressing how much they loved him. Corrin was the lucky man who would receive all the endless focus and devotion from these girls that they could muster, and he was going to receive everything he could have asked for. Happiness was guaranteed now, albeit through the most depraved of means, through something so shameless and so overbearing that it only made sense because the spell forced it to make sense to them, and they were happy to sink further and further along into its embrace.

With a hard, hot groan, Corrin's hips bucked upward, and he was happy to lose himself fully, happy to fire off shots of cum all over their faces and their breasts, hosing them down with a final, exciting mess of pure desperation. He made messes of them both, and the girls called out for him, moaning and praising their master for his virility, for his huge cock and how much he came. They shared it in sloppy kisses and held tighter onto him, begging him to fuck them again, offering him their breast milk, pleading with him to do whatever he wanted to them. And he would. He'd do everything he could to them, constantly, and his bimbo princess cow sluts would only ever know a life of joy from now on, stuffed full of his cock. The three of them were united and inseparable, and what could have been a happier ending than that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
